Ja, Mein Herr
by rainbowcircus
Summary: Feliciano had a positive out look on everything,His grandpa tried to keep him and Lovino out of the mafia the best he could,but 1 night they come home to find him dead. thinking, it's another mafia gang, Lovi makes the choice & takes his place as the new mafia boss of the family but soon he is murdered. Feli wants revenge and he wont let any one be it friend or foe get in his way
1. Chapter 1

**me: i own nothing! Black butler/ kuroshitsuji and hetalia axis power belongs to their rightful owners!**

Feliciano Vargas was the grandson- along with his big brother, Lovino Vargas- of Italy's most feared mafia boss. But one night while the boys were out, their grandfather was killed by a rival mafia gang. Faced with a tough choice, Lovino steps up to the plate and takes over in their grandfather's place. Soon, Lovino is then killed and the day he died was the day happy go lucky, not care in the world Feliciano Vargas died as well. In his place took a new Feliciano, he became cold and bitter, only caring with getting revenge. but he realized if he stayed in the mafia bissnuss than he would die as well, so he dissappeared from that scene of life. Having no options on how to get revenge, he heads over to see his friend, Arthur.

" Hello, Feli, so good to see you, come in."

"Ciao. good to see you too,Arthur. how have you and Big brother Francis been? " The greeting lacked of warmth. Arthur sighed as he closed the door behind the once happy italian.

" we've been alright i suppose. you know just because he used to babysit you and…Lovino when you were children doesnt mean you have to call him big brother." He replied as he and Feilciano sat down in the living room.

" i know but it's out of respect. " Something caught his eye. in the book case behind Arthur had a bunch of old books. He didnt really care for reading as a fun thing to do when bored but there was something about these books. He pointed to them.

" what are those?" The British young man gave him a confused look than turned to see where he was pointing.

"oh, some old magic books i found in my attic." The italian got up and picked up a few, looking at the covers, flipping through random pages.

"Can i burrow them?" Arthur thought for a moment.

"sure, i dont see why not." Feilciano tucked the books under his arm.

" Thanks, Arthur. " and with that, Feliciano walked home with the books in hand.

(fast forward)

"ok, there. done." The italian said to himself, lighting the last candle that was on the portal he had made. He glanced at the book and read the directions.

"i have to draw blood? i suppose i could prick my finger, it doesnt say how much is needed." He said to himself. he looked around on the floor and found a bobby pin. he winced when he pricked himself and a drop of his blood fell on to the black line of the portal. it glowed red and suddenly, the candles went out, leaving Feliciano in darkness. Out of nowhere he heard a german voice, it was surprisingly nice to his ears but the voice sounded annoyed.

" Ja, vhat do you vant? " The Italian held down the fear that threatned to bubble.

"S-show yourself!" he demanded. The candles came back on. in the center of the portal was a man with slick back blonde hair and blue eyes, he was rather tall and wore a serious expression and a green military uniform.

" y-your a demon?" the geman nodded.

" so vhy is it you summoned me?" Feli's eyes sparked with determination.

"I want revenge on the people who took my family. i need you to help me, make a contact with me."

"vhat are the terms?"

"you will protect me, clean my house, help finding me the people who took what was mine from me and if i want to play a game, you will play as well."

"Ja, very vell zhen. i'll make a contract with you. Any order you give me i vill follow. in exchange, i vant your soul. vhen the contract has been completed, i will eat it." The german's tone was serious. Feli nodded firmly.

"you want my soul, fine. whatever. i've left my belief in god at the doorstep along time ago." The german chuckled.

"such a dark sounding boy. ja, right zhen. vhere vould you like the seal for the contract? the more important the part the stronger the bond. " the Ayran said as he stepped towards Feliciano. He used his teeth to take off the black glove that was on his hand.

" My right eye." Feli said, not really think of any other vital place besides his heart. The german nodded.

" zhis might hurt." The german said, suddenly, his blue eyes turned red and glowed, the pupils turning to slits, he placed his hand over feli's right eye. Feli clenched his teeth, he almost fell to his knees from the pain,it burning as if a hot branding iron was placed over his eye. but it soon faded after a few moments and the german pulled his head away, revealing his contract seal that was now on his hand to his new master. The Itailan felt really tired but stood up tall, not wanting to show weakness.

"w-what's your name?" He breathed

"my name is vhatever name you give me." He replied.

"y-your name will be….Ludwig Beilschmidt. " The german now named Ludwig got on one knee and held his head down as if he were a knight and Feli was his king.

" Ja, mein Herr."


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I do not own kuroshitsuji or hetalia. They belong to their rightful owners**

Ludwig had been staying at his new master's home for nearly a week now and to be honest he found the human rather interesting than his previous masters.

"Mein Herr, if you don't mind me asking, do you have a job?" Feliciano gave a offended look.

"Of course I have a job, what kind of idiota doesn't?" Ludwig gave small bow in apology.

"I'm sorry, Mein Herr, I didn't mean to offend you in vay…" there was a moment of silence

"Why do you ask?" Ludwig cleared his throat.

"I vas just curious "he replied

"I work for an underground organization that deals with odd murders. Murders that are so odd that the police don't know about them. In fact, I'm trying to figure out one now..." Feli spoke, handing the German some paperwork. Ludwig looked it over.

"I've been talking with my friend, Ivan Braginski, who works at the funeral home. He embalms dead bodies. He told he that each of them have their sexual organs removed, whether it be a man or a woman. Nobody has seen murders so bloody since jack the ripper. The newspapers are calling the murder 'Freddy Krueger' "Ludwig nodded.

"It's strange because each of this death's involved a married couple and each of the women were pregnant. "Suddenly, Feliciano's cell phone rang, he answered it.

"Ciao. Oh, it's you, Francis. " Feli's facial expression became annoyed.

"What? No, I don't want go to some party! I have a job you know! Wait, what? Ugh, fine, whatever. I'll go. When is it? Tonight at 8, ve? Ok, fine, I'll come over later. Yes, I'll bring Ludwig. Bye." With that the Italian shut his cell, with an exhausted sigh.

"Ve're going to a party? "

"Yes, now go put something on. France wants us over there at his and Arthur's place." Ludwig nodded.

"Ja, Mein Herr."

Moments Later

Feliciano was looking everywhere for it.

"Hey, Ludwig, have you seen that new eye patch I bought recently?" He called out. The German stepped into the room, wearing a suit similar to that butler character from that anime Peter was telling him about.

'What did the twerp call it again?' Feli thought 'oh, yea! I remember now! He said the show was called Black Butler'

"ja, Mein Herr. I found it in the bathroom." He replied, holding up a black eye patch that had red rubies in it. The Italian nodded.

"Good, now put it on me. I'd do it myself but I can never tie the knots tight enough." Ludwig nodded and came over as Feli turned his back to him. Ludwig looked in the mirror to make sure he was placing it over the correct eye. Soon he was finished and stepped back.

"Sir, I'm done." The brunet nodded.

"Good, now go get the car, Ludwig." The German nodded.

"Yes, sir." Then he left the room, leaving Feliciano alone with the mirror. He looked at himself, his hair slicked back somewhat to give it that sexy badass look, except for that one curl that always stood out. Along with a deep red suit with a black undershirt and black shoes and black leather gloves. The Italian smirked.

"I'm so hot I could kiss myself." He said to himself as he shut off the light as he walked out of the room

**Me: sorry guys it's kind of short but I got to get up early tomorrow. I'll write a better chapter next Saturday!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: I do not own hetalia or Kuroshitsuji!**

Finally Feliciano and Ludwig had made it to Francis's and Arthur's house. It was Large, of course but not as large as Feliciano's but still large compared to the average house.

Ludwig got out of the car and shut it behind him. He then went over to the backseat area of the car and opened it. Feliciano got out; Ludwig closed the door and locked the car. The Italian sighed.

"Let's just get this over with, alright?" The Aryan nodded and they both walked up the stone driveway and knocked on the door. The oak door flew open and the two were greeted by a slightly drunk Francis.

"Bonjour, mes amis! " The French man greeted rather abit loudly to Feliciano's liking. He wrinkled his nose at the bitter sweet smell of wine.

"Have you been drink, big brother Francis?" Feli questioned. Francis gushed.

"Oh, so cute! You still call me big brother! Anyway, oui, I have but only a little bit. I mean it is a party after all, no?" The Italian sighed.

"Fine, whatever. Look would you please step aside so that we can get in? "

" oh, excusez-moi " he replied as he stepped aside and Feliciano and Ludwig stepped inside.

"The party is being held up in the ball room area upstairs; I came down here to get a fresh bottle of wine." The two nodded. With the fresh bottle of wine in hand, Francis went up the stairs with Ludwig and Feliciano behind him.

Moments later

Francis swung open the double doors and the ball room was marvelous. The floors were shiny white tile with crystal chandlers in various colors. Music played and everyone was having a good time. At first, Feliciano felt nervous even if he didn't want to admit it but was soon forced to waltz Ludwig out of Francis's drunken whining. While waltzing around the room, Ludwig couldn't help but chuckle. Feli glared at him.

"Just what the hell is so funny?" The Italian asked. The butler/bodyguard only smirked.

"You are vhat iz so funny. You look miserable. "Ludwig replied. Feliciano blushed slightly.

"I'm not one for parties ever since I lost…." The Italian looked away; Ludwig looked at his master with pity. Feliciano felt the emotion behind Ludwig's eyes and glared at him fiercely.

"Don't look at me like that. I don't need your pity." He growled. Ludwig gave him a smile that looked happy from a far but Feliciano knew that his smile was as dark as the night sky.

" of course not, mein herr." Feliciano clenched his teeth and looked away.

"Tsk." The Italian looked around and noticed something.

'Where's Arthur?' he thought. He looked around the room. He found Francis sitting in sitting in a leather chair while sipping wine and talking to Yao Wang. But no Arthur to be found.

'I suppose he's just in the bathroom' thought Feliciano as he kept waltz in with Ludwig. Soon the night blurred together and when Feliciano woke up the next morning he found himself in bed, the blinds shut tightly to keep out the light but a small headache still appeared. The Italian groaned.

"Damn Francis. Talking me into that wine drinking game. "He mumbled to himself as he threw his head back into the nice cool pillow. He heard a knock at his bedroom door.

"Sir, I have zhe morning newspaper and some medicine to help with your headache." Ludwig said from behind the door.

"Come in." Ludwig opened the door and closed it beind him, he went over to Feliciano's bed and handed him the newspaper and the meds. The Italian popped pills into his mouth and drank his water while reading the paper. When he read the title he coughed and sputtered slightly. Ludwig gave a concerned look but Feliciano brushed it aside. He growled and tossed the newspaper across the room. In a crumbled mess, the front page read: ' Freddy Krueger strikes again. Bloodiest mess so far.'

**Me: please read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me:** I own nothing!

Feliciano sighed as he adjusted his dark blue cap. He looked at his undercover outfit in the mirror. He wore a long sleeve white collared button up shirt with a dark blue vest. For pants he wore grey jeans that stopped just below his knees. He wore black shoes and a white medical eye patch instead of his normal black one. The Italian had gotten a tip from someone as to where ' Freddy Krueger' would strike next. Feliciano turned around when he saw Ludwig standing in the doorway.

"Ready, Mein Herr?" Feli looked at him; he was wearing his usual green military uniform. He also had on a black trench coat and was buttoning up the buttons. Feliciano nodded then stepped out of the room, walking past his bodyguard/ butler. Ludwig soon followed his master.

Moments later

Feliciano watched the rain fall light as the car suddenly stopped. Ludwig came by and opened his door. The Italian stepped out. They went to a building that was next to an alleyway area. Feli leaned against the building, Ludwig stood next to him. Feli closed his uncovered eye in thought.

"I still don't understand as to why all these murders involve married parents to be..."

"So cute..." Ludwig said with longing. Feliciano tried to ignore him.

"Another thing I don't understand is why the reproductive organs were removed from the married couples." He continued.

"So fluffy, it could almost be a sin" Ludwig muttered, there was a whimper. Feliciano's eyebrow twitched in annoyance and gave a growl of frustration, turning towards Ludwig in a swift manner.

"Pay Attention, damn it!" The Italian shouted, Ludwig was holding a German Shepherd stray pup, it's tail wagging. The Aryan looked up at his master.

"Oh, sorry, Mein Herr, but she's so cute, and fluffy." All of a sudden Feliciano and Ludwig heard screams. They shot up and turned in the direction of the screams, the puppy ran off.

"How the hell did they get passed us?!" Feliciano exclaimed

"Let's go." Replied the German.

"Right"

Feliciano ran ahead and turned the corner not the alleyway area and pushed open the door that was down at the end of the ally. His eye widened at the bloody torn mess before him as a spot of blood splashed on to his cheek. Suddenly Ludwig was right behind his master, placing a black gloved hand over his eyes.

"Don't look, Mein Herr" Ludwig said calmly, He jumped a few feet away, with Feliciano still close to him. The Italian trembled, flashbacks of his murdered grandfather and brother ran through his head. He had a sudden urge to vomit came over and he vomited on to the stone ground, the rain water soon washing it away while Ludwig still had a gloved hand over his eyes. There was a sound coming from the room, footsteps. Ludwig held amusement in his voice.

"I vould have thought would make you a bit more effort to clean up your mess, Freddy Krueger, or should i call you..." Arthur Kirkland came out of the shadows of the room, a hollow look on his face, covered head to toe in blood. He wore a grey long sleeved shirt and black vest with dark brown pants and a long black trench coat.

"Arthur Kirkland." Ludwig finished. Arthur shook his head, hand stretched out slightly.

"n-no, you've got it all wrong ole chap. I heard the screams and rushed to see what was going on..."

"You can drop it now, Arthur. You've been caught. Actually, now zhat I zhink about it, zhis is zhe first time I'm meeting someone like you in zhe human vorld." Ludwig smirked slightly.

"You played the role of family friend very vell. Your act had almost everyone fooled."

"R-really?" Arthur asked. He chuckled. Suddenly, his expression grew dark, almost insane like. He had shark like teeth and his once normal green eyes turned a yellowish green.

"How thoughtful. That's wonderful to hear, after all, Britain is known for its great acting." Arthur said as he ruffled his blonde hair, it suddenly turning deep red. He pulled out a pair of black eyeglasses that had a white skull design on the arms of the glasses and put them on.

"Then again, you aren't Ludwig either, right?" Arthur asked, as he put on black leather gloves.

"Ludwig is zhe name Mein Herr gave me, so zhat is my name. For now, anyvay." Ludwig replied.

"Ah, playing the loyal dog are we? Well, you're hot enough to get away with it. Anyway, here we are, Ludwig. Wait, no, I know. I'll call you Luddy. Let me properly introduce myself, Arthur Kirkland, Owner of Kirkland industries, I'm also butler and boyfriend to Francis Bonnefoy. So, what do you think? Shall we get along?" Arthur blew a kiss a Ludwig. The Germany shivered in disgust.

"Dint you just say you vere the boyfriend of Francis? Vhy in zhe hell are flirting vith me?"

"We have a very open relationship." The brit replied. Arthur gave a content sigh.

"It's wonderful; I finally get to talk to you in my true form. I must say I had found it rather odd when I first met you, I've never seen a demon playing a butler _and_ a bodyguard."

"Ja, vell, I could say zhe same about you as vell. I mean you're the gate keeper for life and death. A grim reaper. Vhy would a god like you be a servant?" Arthur smirked.

"Why indeed. Let's just say it was out of love for a certain man." Ludwig's expression turned dark, already knowing who it was but decided to ask regardless.

"und zhat man vould be.."

"Come now, mon ami, you don't really need to ask, correct?" It was Francis. He stepped into view, coming out of the blood filled room, shutting the door behind him. As Feliciano heard him speak he became cold once more as he moved Ludwig's hand away to look at Francis.

"Big Brother…" The tone in the italian's voice sounded cold enough to glass frost and crack. Francis's expression held no emotion for a moment then a small smile appeared.

"I had no idea anybody would figure Arthur out this well." Feliciano stepped away from Ludwig, wiping away whatever saliva or otherwise that was near his mouth.

"Actually, you were on the suspect list from the moment I started noticing Arthur would leave at large parties you threw. At first I thought nothing of it but then I noticed he did it more often." Francis gave him a tender look.

"ma petite Feliciano, you actually suspected me? The one who used to babysit you since you were a toddler?" Francis asked.

"I was looking for a murder; relation to me doesn't matter in the slightest. None of the humans on the suspect list could have done it but if they had an inhuman partner in crime that would change the whole thing. It had to be someone who could get to from one side of the town to the other almost instantly. That ultimately led us to you, Francis Bonnefoy, and Arthur Kirkland. I also looked into something else the victims had in common besides being married and on their way to having a child. They all had visited your office at the hospital for a sonogram "Feliciano pulled out a slip of folded paper.

"We made a list of all the patients. One couple, the only couple who was still alive. They went by the names of Betty and Oscar Greensworth. We knew if we waited long enough you two would come for them sooner or later." An image of the dead couple flashed through his mind. He looked away. "But we were….too late."

"mon petit chéri, it is truly terrible how this turned out. If you had just let this go we could have had more fun parties together…but now..." Francis's fist clenched tightly at his side.

"YOU'VE DESTROYED EVERYTHING!" Francis shouted his face and eyes filled with rage. There was a roaring sound that sounded similar to a chainsaw. The chainsaw blade was headed towards Feli. He gasped and back away slightly, Ludwig jumped in front of him and grabbed the blade, stopping it with his hands and pushed causing Arthur to back off and jump a foot away. The German stood protectively in front of his master, ready to strike if Arthur should try anything a second time.

"W-what even is that?" Feliciano asked. The weapon in Arthur's hand looked a bit odd. It had the blade and sound of a chainsaw but it had the hilt of a sword with a small pull cord sticking out of the side.

"Zhat is his death scythe. He uses it to harvest souls." Ludwig explained. Arthur gave an offended look.

"Don't you dare call it that; I worked really hard to customize it. This is a special death scythe of my own creation. It can cut up anyone into little bits. I've noticed I've been a good boy way to long and that I'm getting out of shape. I would find it marvelous if I got the chance to work out on my skills." Arthur pouted then smirked a Ludwig.

"So, Luddy, let's play, hm?" The grim reaper winked at Ludwig. The Aryan's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Perhaps you vould be more respectful of my position? I'm on the job." Arthur gushed like a fangirl.

"What a professional man you are, that makes you even more attractive." Ludwig ignored the comment and turned his back to Arthur as he was unbuttoning his trench coat. Arthur pouted at this.

"You're a grim reaper, your job is to quietly harvest the souls of the dying. " Ludwig took off his trench coat and put it around Feliciano to keep him warm. Feliciano gave him an expression that said' what are you doing? 'And blushed only slightly that Ludwig didn't even notice.

"As a butler, your job is to follow your master like a loyal dog. You have ruined both of these expectations and honestly, I find it disgusting." Ludwig's expression became utterly serious.

"Oh, come on, Luddy, give me some credit, after all, I'm more deadly efficient than I look." Feliciano moved his hand up to the medical eye patch; he moved it up slightly, revealing his contact seal.

"Ludwig, in the vargas family name and in that of the crimson spider organization, put an end to them." The contact seal in his eye glowed brightly. In response Ludwig smirked as his eyes turned red and glowed bright, the pupils were now slits.

"Ja, Mein Herr." He tugged on the end of the glove that had the had the contract seal under it with his teeth, his eyes showed great excitement,

**Me: Till Next Time! Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Me: I own nothing!

The chainsaw sword roared and buzzed with life. It headed towards Ludwig. He jumped to the side and did a backflip to avoid the deadly weapon.

"Ooh! Yes! Please run away, I love it when men play hard to get! "Arthur purred with a sadistic grin. Then there was a swift movement and suddenly, Arthur was behind the German. Ludwig's eyes widened and he quickly turned around, blocking the blade with his hands; the blade a few inches away from his shoulder. The British grim reaper moved forward. Ludwig found himself up against a brick wall, trying to keep the blade away. Arthur grinned with a bloodlust glint in his eyes.

"See what happens when you're fast enough, Luddy?" Arthur pressed down further; gold sparks flew as the blade was up against the brick. The blade roared close to the demon's ear and it tore into the shoulder area of his green military jacket. The fabric tore slightly, Ludwig only glared at Arthur.

Meanwhile

While Arthur and Ludwig were fighting, Francis and Feliciano stood a few feet away.

"Since you're the crimson spider's watchdog, I'm your enemy now. But if it's kill or be killed... " Francis pulled out a dagger from his cost sleeve and charged forward.

"I have no other choice!" Francis shouted, dagger in hand. Feliciano stood there, looking at the ground, only coming back to reality when Francis nicked his arm with the dagger. The Italian flinched away, wincing while holding his slightly bleeding arm. Ludwig took notice in this and gasped softly, eyes widened slightly and his facial expression was a mixture of concern and a small amount of fear.

"You're a sonographer! How could you do it? How could you kill a married couple along with their unborn child? "Feliciano demanded, voice raised.

" you wouldn't understand if I told you... " Francis swiftly turned around. " your too young! You will never understand! "

Then in an instant, Francis grabbed Feliciano by the throat, slamming him into the concert wall, tighting his grip. Feli struggled to breathe.

"You...you bastard..." Francis clenched his teeth and raised the dagger high.

"Roma should have never taken you in when your parents died! " he shouted, filled with rage. Then suddenly while looking at feliciano's fearful expression, his face suddenly changed and he saw feliciano's and loviano's grandfather smiling at him. Francis gasped.

"Roma..." he said as his eyes widened.

"Feliciano!" Ludwig shouted desperation in his tone and there was a large spray of blood. There was a demonic sense that filled the alleyway. Ludwig's eyes burned red like the color of fire, his position to attack was deadly as he moved in fast and close.

"No, Ludwig, stop! Don't kill him! "Ludwig obeyed orders, his gloved hand that was curled into a claw like fashion was mere inches away from Francis's head, ready to snap his neck into two. Ludwig pulled his hand away as Francis stepped away from Feliciano, dropping the dagger and softly crying into his hands. Ludwig panted, watching the Frenchman cautiously as he placed his hand over his shoulder to stop the bleeding.

"y-your arm..." feli said with shock. Arthur snickered, pulling his bloody chainsaw sword out of the wall.

"How nice of you, Luddy. A knight in shining armor, really. Sacrificing your own arm just to save some young man. You, however, Francis, could do better. I mean, I honestly thought you'd do better than this. "He said, walking towards the three of them.

"Get on with it and kill this idiot already. "The Brit growled. Francis was crying softly still, he pulled his hands away from his face, looking at Feliciano, he saw a flashback. Roma was sitting in an armchair along with a woman who had dark blonde hair and green eyes standing next to him. They were watching Feliciano and loviano play with some toys.

"I loved my sister..." it flashed to a close up of the dark blonde haired woman's face, she was smiling.

" I loved Roma..." it then flashed to a close up of Feliciano's and loviano's grandfather. He was smiling as well.

"I loved their grandsons..." the children versions of feli and lovi stopped playing with their toys and looked up, smiling happily. The flashback faded away, Francis was now looking at the older Feliciano instead of the child from his flashback. Francis felt his heartache as more tears fell from his eyes.

"I-I can't do it...I can't kill their beloved grandson..." Francis said, trembling slightly as more tears fell.

"Big brother..." Feliciano said, his voice soft. Francis turned towards Arthur.

"Don't you understand? I can't do it because Feliciano is like a son to-" suddenly, the chainsaw sword was shoved into his chest; Arthur pressed a button on the handle and it roared to life. Blood erupted from Francis's blue coat and from his mouth. Feliciano's eyes and Ludwig's eyes widened, Feliciano's widened in shock and Ludwig's eyes widened in surprise.

"What good are you if your nothing more than another man?" Arthur snarled, pulling the chainsaw sword out of his chest. Francis's dead body flew through the air, blood in suspended in midair. Suddenly, everything around Arthur, Ludwig and Francis faded to black. The sound of a projector rolling film was heard as pale blue light came on from behind Francis's dead body and projector film with images on it were coming out of the Frenchman's blood covered chest.

" vhat zhe hell is zhis? " Ludwig asked.

" A part of a reaper's job is to replay and examine the memories of the people who are on the to die list, from that we see what kind of person they were, we see from their own prospective what type of life they lived and we decide if they should live or die. This is what we call the cinematic record " Arthur explained. Then suddenly, Ludwig saw Francis's memories in an old movie theater type of fashion as Francis narrated each one.

Francis's cinematic record

_Our father told my sister and I that we had a guest and told us to come see him._

"_Francis, Falina, say hello to our guest, Roma Vargas." I hated the blue eyes inherited from our mother, I didn't understand how he could look at me as if he saw nothing wrong with the way I looked._

"_Your eyes are very pretty, Francis. The color of blue orchids. Yes, the color blue suits you very nicely. "Roma had said to me one afternoon. Soon, I came to love the color blue, and him as well._

"_Brother, I have great news. " It turns out; Falina and Roma were getting married soon. I went to their wedding and once again, I hated the color blue but I could never bring myself to hate Roma and my sister. Later on, after Roma and my sister had a child, I met a woman named Sarah. We fell in love. Soon, Roma's and my sister's son had grown up, gotten married to a beautiful woman and had children of their own. Two twin boys to be exact. They're names would be Feliciano and Loviano. Then when the boys were three, something terrible happened. Their mother and father died in a car accident, they were killed instantly. I had received the news from Roma who was crying on the phone. Concerned, Sarah and I came over. When we came into their home we found Roma and my sister crying. Feliciano and Loviano were looking at them with confused yet somewhat scared looks on their faces. I had Sarah take them out of the room. Then when it seemed like darkness over fell the family, it turns out Sarah was pregnant. I was so excited; I couldn't wait to shower our child with love. We were driving on our way to go find out what gender our baby would be, she wanted a boy where to I wanted a girl. We were busy laughing and having an excited time that I didn't notice until it was too late and we were rammed by another car. I remember waking up in the hospital room, covered in bandages._

"_w-what happened? Where's Sarah? How is she? I-is the baby okay? " I demanded. The doctor seemed sad; I was terrified of his expression._

"_You were in a car accident. Your wife died instantly, along with your unborn child. In order for you to function properly for the remainder of your life, we had to remove your reproductive organs...I'm terribly sorry, sir. Please, excuse me. "The doctor soon left, I felt my world had shattered. The woman i had learned to love, along with the unborn child slipped out of my grasp. I fell into depression but my sister and Roma helped me get over the loss of everything and I actually started to play with the boys like I used to but then..._

_Years later, when the boys were nineteen, my sister died of a brain hemorrhage and Roma was murdered a few months later. Loviano being the eldest decided to take on the roll of head leader of the Vargas ' black wolf ' mafia gang. Then around the time of the twins 20th birthday, Loviano was murdered as well. My sister was buried with the man she loved, their grandson next to them. Feliciano seemed as if he was buried with them as well as I did._

_A few months later, I went back to work._

_" oh, darling, what do you think? A boy or a girl? " said one of my patients to her husband._

_" I don't care so long as I have you. " he replied. I smiled at them but inside I felt a bitter rage deep within, it wasn't fair. I had done nothing wrong yet I had everything taken from me, that couple had what I wanted more than anything, something I would never be able to have again. I remember seeing the young couple, I went after them and I killed them. It was at the moment I met my dark red grim reaper, Arthur Kirkland. _

_Suddenly, Feliciano went missing, only to return a year later. I was so shocked; I thought he had been dead. I busted into the mansion._

_"feli! I'm so glad you're safe!" I embraced him. "Let me take a look at you." I pulled away at arm's length. The grandchild of my sister and the man I loved seemed hollow, as if I was looking at the face of a glass doll and not a young man. I was startled, he looked so much like Roma. If he could come back,_ _then...then why couldn't my beloved Roma? Why couldn't I have been the one he had been chosen to marry? _

_It was then I decided that if I couldn't be happy, no one could._

"_I have no other choice!"_

End of Francis's cinematic record

Arthur and Ludwig were back in the alleyway as Francis finally fell on the ground, a single tear forming and falling from his wide blue dilated eyes.

" how lovely you looked, covered in your victims' blood. However at the end, you became a disappointment." Arthur said taking off his coat then stepping over towards Francis. He reached for Francis blue coat, the blood washed away from the rain.

"You are unfit to wear the color blue. "The Brit growled as he ripped it off Francis's body and put it on. Then started walking away from the three. Ludwig felt surprised. Feliciano bent down and closed Francis's eyes.

"What are you waiting for? I ordered you to end freddy krueger. There's one left, now kill him already." Feliciano said, looking up at Ludwig. The German smirked at his master's order.

" *verstanden." he replied, the grim reaper stopped walking.

" you know, I was going to let you live, but if you insist. " the grim reaper said as Ludwig stepped forward. The chainsaw sword roared to life as Arthur turned around, swinging his weapon. " I'll send you and the brat to heaven together! " ludwig dodged the blade.

"Heaven? I had no idea you brit's vere so good at telling jokes. "Ludwig replied as he suddenly appeared behind Arthur who gasped and turned around. Ludwig smirked and lunged forward, aiming to kick Arthur in the face. The grim reaper barely dodged the attack. Ludwig landed a few feet away from Arthur, back turned to the Brit.

"You dare kick a gentleman in the face?! You Germans must have some manners! "Arthur exclaimed, Ludwig turned around, looking at Arthur.

"oh, *meiner entschuldigen, you see I'm simply one hell of a bodyguard. " Ludwig replied.

" hmph. You think a demon like you can beat a reaper? "

" ja, if Mein herr, tells me to vin zhan I shall vin " Arthur put his hands on his hips at the German's reply.

" you care a lot about that little twirp don't you? I'm jealous. Demon or not, you'll still be killed if I reap you with my death scythe. Aren't you scared? "

" Nein. I belong to mein Meister. My soul und my body are his. I follow his every order. That's what it means to be a butler und bodyguard." Ludwig replied.

**Me: please review!**

meiner entschuldigen = my apologizes

verstanden = understood


	6. Chapter 6

**Me:** I play the spell card, disclaimer. I do not own hetalia or kuroshitsuji!

Feliciano bent down, took off Ludwig's coat and placed it over Francis's dead body.

Meanwhile

Arthur ran towards Ludwig, swinging his chainsaw sword at him. The German did a flip into the air, his eyes watching the reaper with caution. Ludwig landed on the ground and swung his leg at Arthur, he dodged it by jumping into the air. Ludwig jumped into the air as well.

" you know, Luddy, these feelings we have are forbidden. This simply can't go on, yet I don't want this night to end." The Aryan growled in annoyance.

" oh, Luddy! Sweet, darling Luddy! Where fore out thou Luddy? " the Brit exclaimed in amusement. Ludwig scowled, he raised his leg high and was an inch away from upper cutting the flamboyant reaper with his black military style boots. They landed on another roof top.

" if you would only refuse thy master and thy name, I know we could be very happy together." Ludwig smirked.

" zhe second Mein herr spoke my new name, zhis became our contract. I was reborn as his and his alone. No one else can command me. By zhe stars I swear it." Arthur scoffed.

" to swear by something as constant as the stars. How can I believe what your saying is true? Yet I see your eyes and know they do what your lips and hands long to do. " Ludwig's blue eyes turned red, his pupils turned to slits.

" you caress me with your tainted unworthy gaze! " Arthur gushed, he shivered and fanned himself.

" oh! It's too much, I can't take it Luddy! I'd bare your children if I could. " Ludwig stepped back, his expression showed disgust.

"zhat is disgusting, as if I vould vant you to bare my off spring. " Arthur smirked.

" oh, I think I need a sweater, it's turned so freezing all of a sudden. " the chainsaw sword roared with life. Ludwig got into a fighting stance, Arthur charged towards him.

" angelic demon! " the Brit swung the sword, Ludwig jumped and dodged it. Arthur turned around, and swung the sword. Ludwig leaned back, dodging the sword.

" pedigree mongrel! " he dodged the sword again.

" divine dictator! " Arthur gushed once more. Ludwig took this opportunity to kick down the hilt of the sword and press down with his boot, the blade of the chainsaw sword was in the crumbled mess of broken roof shingles. Ludwig looked down at the reaper, eyes cold.

"oh, dear sweet Luddy, if cruel morning would never come. We could continue on like this for all eternity. But alas, all good things must come to an end so let's end this with a kiss shall we?" the aryan only stared at him, facial expression emotionless.

" no? Then goodnight, Luddy, a thousand times goodnight. " arthur head butted Ludwig. The German staggered back, blood clouded his vision. He quickly wiped the blood away. Only to see a flash of sliver and a roaring sound, he was slashed across the chest. Blood came out of his mouth and his cenamatic record came out.

" there, now. Your record should be way more interesting than any humans." Arthur said, on the film it showed Ludwig cleaning a mess of paperwork. Then another image of him serving a slice of cake to feliciano.

"eh? What the bloody hell is this? I didn't want to see you do bloody chores! " Ludwig panted.

" zhat has been my life for zhe past three months. " suddenly Ludwig was behind Arthur.

"und I'm afraid I charge high price for the behind zhe scenes portion of zhe film." he snickered. Arthur turned around almost to get kicked in the face. He stepped a good few feet away. The German glanced down at his now torn military jacket. He sighed.

" I had got zhis jacket in vorld var 2. Zhis is past repairing. " Arthur smirked, sword raised.

" abit over confident aren't you? I mean to just worry about your clothes but then again I always do appreciate a sharp looking man. Well done, Luddy! " Ludwig took off his jacket, he held it by the collar in his hand.

"I vas hoping I vouldn't have to use zhis move. " Arthur grinned.

"oh,so now your going to fight me seriously? Alright then, shall we draw the curtain with a final blow? I'll miss you terribly but maybe we'll meet again. Goodbye, Luddy" Arthur jumped into the air as did Ludwig. Arthur's chainsaw sword roared to life as it was close to coming to Ludwig's face. Arthur grinned confidently.

**Rip!**

**Me:** I play the trap card, cliffhanger! Then I play the spell card, please review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: the spell card, disclaimer is still in effect! I do not own hetalia or kuroshitsuji!**

Arthur noticed his chainsaw sword stopped moving, he looked down to notice a dark green military jacket was stuck within the mechanisms of the chainsaw sword. Ludwig landed back on the roof with such grace, his boots lightly hitting the tile shingles as to where Arthur landed back down on his stomach with a dull thud, he glared at his now non working death scythe.

" the Hell? What have you done, you bloody demon? " the Brit tried to yank out the dark green military jacket out of his chainsaw sword but to no avail it stayed stuck in the sword.

" zhis jacket was made out of zhe highest quality vool. Unfortunately, vhen it gets stuck in something it is extremely hard to get it out. " Arthur kept trying to pull the fabric out but it wouldn't budge.

" how could you do this to me? " he whined, he turned his back and tugged hard on the shredded jacket. Ludwig sighed.

" I received zhat coat back in vorld var 2. Now I shall have to buy a new vardrobe. " Ludwig smiled.

" oh, vell. It isn't a big deal. You alveady ruined it anyvay. " Arthur froze and turned around when he heard the sound of knuckles cracking. The brit's eyes widened as Ludwig leaned close with a smile that didn't seem friendly at all.

"so, *Handgemenge, ja? That is my strong suit, after all. "the Brit shrunk back.

"Please not my face, anything else but my face! " Arthur begged. He was suddenly kicked in the face, next he received an upper cut into the air. He was kicked and punched many times much to his dismay.

" I said no face! " he whined. Ludwig drew his fist back, red aura swirled around his fist as he delivered another blow. Arthur was sent flying off the roof.

" please just stop! " he pleaded as he was was starting to fall. Feliciano looked up, seeing Arthur's bruised and puffy face before him. Ludwig quickly came over and kicked the Brit in the face so that he wouldn't land on his master. Arthur skidded on his face, crumbling to the ground. The chainsaw sword fell, lodged into the cement ground with the coat still stuck in it.

" * meiner entschuldigen, Mein Herr. I didn't judge zhe distance. " the German stated, bowing.

" you look a mess. " feliciano replied, looking at his butler/ bodyguard. The Aryan smiled.

" ja, he caused some trouble but nothing I couldn't handle. "

" I'll make you pay someday. " Arthur called out hoarsely. Ludwig looked at him.

" oh, my. I suppose one can not kill a reaper with just hand to hand combat. " Ludwig walked over to Arthur's chainsaw sword.

" I'll just have to use zhis zhen. His very special reaper scythe. " he said with a smile, he pulled out the coat with great ease.

" zhere now. Zhat's unstuck. Now it should cut right though you. " the German walked closer.

"W-wait, what are you doing? Ah! " Ludwig shoved his boot into Arthur's face, pushing his face into the ground.

" ja, zhis is much better...Meister, he is very annoying but still a god. Are you veady to accept vhatever consequences come with killing him? " the butler/bodyguard asked.

" Ludwig do I need to repeat my order? "

" Nein, sir. " Ludwig turned on the sword, it roared to life. Arthur started whimpering and screaming. Ludwig chuckled.

" very good. You actually can do somezhing right, screaming. Now zhen, I vill kill with zhis toy of yours." Ludwig raiser the sword above his head, eyes wild and a grin over his face.

" n-no, please stop. Don't kill me. " Arthur begged. Ludwig smiled sweetly.

"* traurig. " he brought the blade down.

" wait! I can tell you who really killed feliciano's grandfather and brother! " feliciano gave a startled look. Just as the blade was inches away from Arthur, the blade was stopped by a pruner. Ludwig looked up, annoyed and stepped back. The pruner detracted.

" forgive my intrusion. My name is Roderich Edelstein. I'm a member of zhe grim reaper staffing association und I've come to get zhat reaper zhere. " this reaper was dressed in a fine looking suit, his hair and glasses showed he was serious about his job. He looked down at Arthur with cold emotionless eyes. the brit looked up happily.

" oh, Roderich, oh Roderich! You've come to rescue me, haven't you? How kind of-" Roderich jumped down, landing on top of Arthur head. Sending the poor red headed grim reaper face down into the cement. Roderich pulled out a thick brown leather book and opened it.

" attention reaper, Arthur Kirkland. You have violated several regulations. First you have killed people not on zhe to die list, modified your reaper scythe with unauthorization, and finally, you offered someone strictly classified information on the death of his relatives. " Roderich stomped on to Arthur's head with the back of his heel. The Brit groaned in pain. The well dressed grim reaper closed the book and it disappeared in his hands. He got off of Arthur and bowed his head.

" my apologize for all zhis trouble zhis idiot has caused you. " Roderich used his pruner to grab a card out of his coat pocket and hand it to Ludwig.

"Here. Please accept my card. " Ludwig took it but didn't seem all that happy about it, his facial expression said that he couldn't care less even if he tried.

"Und to zhink I'm bowing my head to demon filth like you. It's a disgrace to all grim reapers" Ludwig smirked slightly.

" ja, vell, you should keep a better eye on your minions so zhat zhey don't trouble us. " Ludwig tossed the card Roderich had given him.

" yes, vell, I assure you zhis one will get zhat is coming to him. As for you, you seem to be a tame dog, not like the rabid beasts roaming around free. " he adjusted his glasses as he glanced over at feliciano, taking notice of the seal mark in his eye. He then grabbed Arthur by the back of his coat and started to drag him along. He sighed.

" you know we're short at hand and yet here you've gone and gave me more over time." He complained. Ludwig suddenly chucked the chainsaw sword at Roderich. The well dressed grim reaper didn't bother to turn around and simply stopped the blade between his fingers. Ludwig smiled.

" I assume you vant zhat back, ja? " he called out.

" yes, thank you. " he let the grip between his fingers, it landed on Arthur's stomach and the Brit groaned in pain. He was dragged into the shadows by Roderich. Ludwig sighed and turned around, walking back to his master.

" Mein herr, I'm sorry zhat I let zhem escape. " the German apologized.

" it's fine." He replied. Ludwig leaned down and touch his master's cheek gently then pulled away.

" sir, your so cold. How about I take you home and make you some hot chocolate? " the demon said softly.

" That sounds nice. " he mumbled then got up from the ground, but soon stumbled and started to fall. Ludwig caught him only to be quickly shoved away.

" Meister..."

" no, Ludwig. I can stand on my own...I'm just tired is all. " feliciano started to walk abit but then his legs gave out once more and instead of hitting the cold ground, he felt warm arms around him that were holding him close.

" Mein herr, forgive me but you clearly can not valk. Allow me to carry you. " the butler/ bodyguard whispered. The Italian blushed and glared at Ludwig's chest.

" fine. Do whatever you want. I don't care. " he mumbled.

**Me: my spell card, please review, is still in effect as well so now you must review! **

***Handgemenge - hand to hand combat**

*** traurig – sorry**

*** meiner entschuldigen – my apologizes**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: the spell card, disclaimer is still in effect! I do not own hetalia or kuroshitsuji!**

Twin little girls were playing with their older brother by the church. The little girls noticed a bunch of cars and people walking to the church were all dressed in black.

"Brother, what's going on over there?" Asked the little girl in the pale pink dress. The boy glanced at the church.

"I don't know." He replied

"But your older than us, doesn't that mean you should know?" Asked the little girl in the pale purple dress. The little girl in the pale pink dress giggled then pointed at her big brother.

"Big brother, you're stupid. " the young boy clenched his fists.

" hey! I'm still only eleven! It's not like I know everything! "

" da, you have a point." Said a voice in a thick Russian accent. The children jumped and turned around. There was a man with short silver hair, dressed in black. He had violet colored eyes, along with long black nails and odd gothic rings along with odd gothic jewelry around his wrists and neck. He had a long scar on the side of his face. It went to his temple and curved at the bottom of his jawline.

"It would be terrible if only at the age of eleven, if you knew what was going on. Let me explain children, today is a special man's big special day." The eleven year old stepped back from the man.

" what do you mean mister?" The little girls asked in unison, they're brother pulled behind them himself.

" well, little ones, it is the ultimate ceremony of any person's life. A funeral."

Inside the church were people dressed in black, they cried and one by one they said goodbye to Francis who was in a white suit, lying in a casket on top of white roses. The revenant spoke while the last few people said goodbye.

"He has left this earth. As we all must do. Soon his flesh will turn to ashes but his spirit will live on in our hearts. " the revenant kept talking when suddenly the church doors flew open. There stood feliciano, hair slicked back, all but that one curl, wearing a black suit that had a blue orchid in the breast pocket. He was holding a bright blue suit in his hands as he walked down the ale. People whispered.

" isn't that the Vargas boy?" Asked a man

" with a bright blue suit. " stated a man

" how inappropriate" a woman chimed in

" not so, think of how he loved the color blue. " a old man defended.

Ludwig was watching his young master just outside the church door. Feliciano walked down the ale until he reached Francis's casket. He placed the suit over Francis's body to where it looked like he was wearing the suit. Feliciano looked down at his face.

" big brother...no, uncle...plain suits and white flowers didn't suit you in life and they don't now." Feliciano plucked the blue orchid from his suit and placed it next to Francis's face.

"You belong in blue. The color of youth, the color of blue orchids." Feliciano placed his forehead close to Francis's, his visible eye closed.

" goodbye, uncle Francis. Sleep well." Suddenly, blue orchids floated into church. A young girl's singing voice filled his head. He saw a flashback of his aunt and uncle Francis playing ring around the rosie with him and loviano while his grandparents watched lovingly.

" _Ring-a-ring-a-roses,_

_A pocket full of posies;_

_Ashes to Ashes!_

_We all fall down_. "

The song played over and over again in his head as he watched the four of them hold hands and move in a circle until the all got dizzy and fell on to the grass covered court yard. It showed a close up of a six year old version of feliciano laughing and giggling with Francis. Soon, before he even knew it, the funeral was over. He and Ludwig were standing outside for a moment to collect their thoughts when Yao Wang came up to them wearing a black Chinese traditional outfit, the main color was black and the sash was grey.

"So will you tell the crimson spider organization about the true identity of Freddy Krueger, aru?" He asked

" no, I don't think that's needed. I did what I was asked, that's all that matters. " the Italian replied. Yao looked up at the sky.

" your world is filled with quicksand, young lord. Your letting yourself sink deeper and deeper into it, and even if you reach the point of no return, and you've ran out all your options, you still won't call out for help. No, not a single person will hear lord Vargas's pathetic cries. The crimson spider's dog is too proud to do that,aru. Which makes you a very interesting opponent, I'll have to be cautious around you ." Feliciano turned to look at Yao.

" now, that I've noticed paregoric bins have been become a major problem recently. If you want to get out, you better do it soon. " Yao scratched his face then sighed.

" yes but if I did that, I'd have to find another operation to run and the black market is too risky. Besides it sounds more work than its worth, trying to look for something new, aru " Yao replied.

" well, you could always go back to china. " china smiled then put his hand on feliciano's shoulder and leaned forward and whispered in the Italian's ear.

" yes but I'm still very much enjoying this country, as well as I'm very much enjoying our little game, young lord. " Yao then pulled away then walked away and as he did he waved goodbye. The butler/ bodyguard and master watched the Chinese man walk away. Feliciano sighed then turned around and walked towards the cemetery.

"Come on, Ludwig. We have to go take of something before going home. "

"Ja" the German replied, following his master. Soon, Ludwig, feliciano and Ivan stood in front of two gravestones. The left one said: " Betty Greensworth" and the one on the right said: " Oscar Greensworth". The young lord held two bouquets of white roses. He placed the bouquets on each of the grave stones.

"Zhis is zhem?" Ludwig asked

"Da, it is. My last costumer from Freddy Kruger. " Ivan replied.

" apparently, they were imagrents from some country. They had no family here to claim their bodies." The Italian stated.

"So our sweet hearted Italian hired me to fix them up. Even had these grave stones made for them. A truly noble act by the way." Ivan poked feliciano's face as he spoke. The young lord looked at the grave stones.

" there is nothing noble about this. The noble thing to do would've been to save them, and I could have if I put their lives first. But no, I had to catch the killer, I had to put an end to Freddy Kruger. It was more important. I knew from the very start they were going to die. I knew that and yet I let it happen. I let them die, along with my uncle." Ivan leaned forward, close to feliciano.

" you regret it ,don't you?" The retired grim reaper questioned.

"No, I don't. Freddy Kruger is gone forever, and I've done what the lady of the crimson spider has asked of me."

" Lili Zwingli, da? I'm not very found of her. " back at the Vargas manor, above the fire place, showed a painting of Lili Zwingli in a red frilly dress with red bows in her hair, her older brother, Basch Zwingli, standing next to her.

" she just sits back, eating sweets while you do all the hard work, doesn't seem right to me. " feliciano looked at the sliver wolf ring that was on his finger, the red rubies sparkled in the setting sun.

" that's what the Vargas family does, along with the once world know Vargas 'black wolf' mafia. That's what we've always done. It's our duty, we serve our organizations until the very end. This rule has been passed down from generation to generation, along with this ring." Ivan smiled a little.

" that ring reminds me of a collar a master puts on a dog. Your forever tied down to the lady of the crimson spider organization by the leash of duty. " Ivan put an arm around the Italian and put some of his weight on to him.

" I chose this life! Now, get off of me! " feliciano shoved the Russian away but he acted fast and grabbed feliciano by his tie and pulled him close so that they're faces were a foot away from each other. Ivan held feliciano tightly by his tie, choking him slightly. Ludwig felt the need to do something but held back, seeing that his master was in no real danger.

" lord Vargas, you should be careful of the road you walk on. This collar may choke you and have you stumbling off a cliff. " the Russian let go and feliciano stumbled back, Ludwig caught his master. Feliciano growled in irritation, glaring at Ivan. The retired reaper walked away.

" oh, be sure to stop by some time, da? You and your bodyguard are always welcome to visit." Ivan let out a chuckle. The noble man let out a sigh as he turned to look back at the graves. He felt someone place a coat over his shoulders.

" I zhought it vas noble " the German said.

" Ludwig, you know that I don't like repeating myself. Don't make me do it, ve."

" I vont, Mein herr but I zhought it was noble but if dont zhink not zhen maybe you vere bing veak?" Ludwig smirked, gazing down at his master.

" what? "

"Tell zhis Mein herr, your own uncle was zhreating you. You could fought back, you did have your gun vith you after all. But you held back, vhy meister? Is it because you knew him since your birth? Vould it been easier to kill him if he vas a total stranger instead of someone of your own flesh and blood? Zhen could you have killed him vith your own hands?" Feliciano turned and looked at his butler body guard in the eyes.

" I held back because it's your job. " Ludwig gasped slightly.

" our contract states that until my goal has been completed, you will serve and protect me even if it means costing your own life. Until the time when i've gotten what I've wanted, I will not worry about my life. That's why I didn't pull out my gun. Now, am I wrong about any of this?" Ludwig gave a slightly confused look.

" Nein, but you stopped me from killing Francis as vell. " feliciano turned back around to face the graves.

" when he tried to kill me there was hesitation in his eyes, I knew he couldn't do it. Not to me, not to his own nephew, his sister's grandson. One wrong move, one small error can cost you your life, just like chess. He hesitated and lost his way to make his next move. It became his downfall. " feliciano turned and walked away from the graves and past Ludwig.

" that's why I never hesitate. " the Italian stated. Ludwig's eyes widened then he turned around and watched his master, smirking.

" now, zhat is answer I like to hear. Skillfully manipulate your pieces to your advantage. Thats how you survive. Use me, und Francis. Any piece vith in your grasp. Even if zhe bodies of your pawns pile up at the foot of your thrown because if zhe king loses, zhen game is over."

" I won't hesitate. I will not regret the moves I've made...Ludwig..." Feliciano turned around looking at his butler/bodyguard.

"You. You are the one and only person who can never betray me and never leave my side. That's an order. "

Ludwig placed a hand over across his chest, the finger tips touching his shoulder. He got down on one knee, head down, he was smiling.

" ja, Mein Herr. " feliciano turned and started walking away. Ludwig got off from the ground, still smiling while he followed his master.

' _ja, even if your throne crumbles und your once beautiful crown is now rusted and tarnished, if a mountain of bodies pile up at your feet. I vill stay vith you. You and I, sitting side by side on top of your pawns. I vill not leave you, mein König. For I am your knight, I will be vith you until zhe finally bell has rung'_.

**Me: my spell card, please review, is still in effect as well so now you must review! **


	9. Chapter 9

Me: I own nothing!

Feliciano and Ludwig walked back to the car. The German opened the door for his master then once he was in the car he closed the door and went up the driver's seat, got in and started the car, heading back to the Vargas manor. Not soon after as it started to get dark on the drive home, Feliciano had fallen asleep in the car. He fell in and out of sleep, he felt fingers swiftly unbutton his suit, then felt water all around his body and smelt the scent of jasmine. He woke up in his bed and in his pj's. He noticed his hair was slightly damp. He glanced over at his bedside table to see his family ring and his black eye patch on the table.

"Ludwig, come here." The Italian called out and the German came as asked, but he was wearing glasses and there was a pen behind his ear.

"Ja, mein herr?"

"What were you doing before I called you just now and why is my hair damp?" Feliciano asked

"I vas doing papervork, I thought it vould be a good idea to have other vorkers around zhis place." The blonde haired man explained. Feliciano nodded.

"Yes, that seems like a good idea." Ludwig gave a small bow.

" zhank you for agreeing vith me. Now as to vhy your hair is damp, you vere sleeping in the car, not vanting to vake you, I just carried you in, gave you a bath und vashed your hair, I dried you off zhen put you in pj's and put you to bed." Feliciano nodded, blushing slightly, grateful for the dull darkness of the bedroom. Silence hung in the air, Ludwig cleared his throat then spoke up.

" Miester, if you do not mind me asking, I noticed you had a crest seal on your right hip...if I ask, how did you get such a thing?" The German watched his master's eyes go dark as he was remembering how he got the crest on his hip. Ludwig slightly regretted upsetting his master, only slightly, but still regretted it. Feliciano sighed; raking his fingers through his hair then let it fall in his face, covering his right eye.

"I don't remember exactly how long it had been, maybe it was a day, maybe an hour or maybe a month, I don't know but it was after my fratello died. I was walking down the street in a daze when suddenly, a cloth went over my mouth and everything went black. I remember waking up chained to a wood table, there were candles and men dressed in red robes, they wore black masks that looked like bird faces. I remember them speaking of summoning some sort of raven creature to wreak havoc on the city, to devour the sinners of the world. Now that I think about it, it's funny; they were Satanists, trying to get rid of people like themselves. Anyway, they said they need a sacrifice which of course was me since I was the one on the table. Like hell I would just lay there and take it, I struggled the best I could get free, but it back fired, and the next thing I know I feel something hot press itself deep into my skin, I screamed and cursed but they didn't say anything then they dug a knife into my skin and carved 6 in numeral numbers three times in various places on my body…I passed out from the pain. I woke in a cage, bleeding heavily; I suppose it's a curse in a way that I didn't die of blood loss. Then the days blended together. They fed me, not enough to keep me full but enough so I wouldn't look anorexic. I remember one of the men left my cage open to clean it, they chained me to the wall but my arm was thin enough to slip out, I found a window and escaped through it, I landed in the cold snow and ran, not caring where I was going or the fact that my only article of clothing were rags basically. My pants and shirt had many holes and tears, they were stained with blood. I ended up at an old woman's house a few houses down from mine. I asked something's, I don't remember but what I asked but she shook her head and told me that it had been a year. I had been gone a whole year. The old woman took care of me until she was sure I was fine enough to walk back to my home. I had been at that woman's house for two weeks. A week after Uncle Francis came to the mansion, saying things I don't remember and grabbed my face and looked at me…" Ludwig felt a slow burning anger grow within him,like a slow burning piece of coal.

He noticed the scars he saw on his master's left thigh, right side of his back and above his left nipple when he was giving him his bath but he didn't think anything at first, he thought it was some sort of old mafia tattoo that he had gotten removed long ago.

'Mein herr, never gave me orders not to go after zhese men so I shall take it upon myself to get revenge for you…feliciano.' Thought Ludwig

Me: please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Me: I own nothing!

Feliciano sighed and laid back down on the bed. The coolness of the pillow lulling him to sleep, with his eyes half open, he glanced over at Ludwig.

"Ludwig. Come sit on the bed on the bed until I fall asleep." He said with a yawn. Ludwig did what was asked of him and sat on the bed. There was a moment of silence when his master spoke up.

"Ludwig, do demons remember their human lives? Like before they became a demon? "Ludwig looked up at the ceiling then glanced at the Italian as he spoke.

"Most don't but the very few that do only remember small bits." Feliciano looked at Ludwig.

"Do you remember anything?" He asked the German. The German gave a small nod.

"Some vhat. I remember being in a large ball room, a man was playing the piano und a woman vas singing, I vas dancing vith someone, I don't remember vhat they looked like but I assume the person and I vere children because the person I vas dancing vith vas rather small." Said Ludwig, recalling the memory.

"Interesting..." Feliciano mumbled with a muffled yawn. He slowly drifted off to sleep, the last thing he saw before being plunged into soothing darkness was the pools of blue that were the German's eyes. Ludwig gave a small rare smile as he watched his master sleep for a moment; he reached over and brushed the bangs out of his eyes then got up from the bed and went to the door, his finger over the light switch. Ludwig turned back, looking at his master one more time, the sleeping young man's breathe was calm and he only stirred slightly among the red silk blanket and black silk pillows.

"Sleep vell, mein herr. " Ludwig whispered before shutting off the bedroom light and closing the bed room door behind him. He then went back to his room, it there was a decent sized desk and some paper work. He gave a soft sigh and went back to work. Meanwhile, our Italian was having a dream.

Feliciano's dream

He was in the family ball room. Fratello was complaining to mother why he and Feliciano had to waer these made dresses.

"Mama, why are you making us wear these things?! We look like girls!" He complained, cheeks puffed up in annoyance, his little hands balled up into fists. Honestly, Feli didn't mind wearing this maid outfit, it was kind of comfy actually but big brother would only complain to mama and papa.

"Oh, il mio po 'di pomodoro, you look so cute I bet you'll get all sorts of pretty older woman." Their mother replied, with a coy smile, knowing she got her son to be okay with wearing the outfit as soon as he heard the word older woman, and she was a right because her older son's eyes sparkled at the idea of older woman cooing at me, trying to get to him so they could gush over how adorable he looked.

" fine,fine. I'll wear the stupid thing." He said flicking his wrist a few times, trying to play it cool.

Their mother looked at Feliciano, her light brown hair, much like his own, swaying ever so slightly.

"Feli, you don't have a problem wearing the outfit do you?" She asked, the little boy shook his head no.

"No, mama, I don't. It's comfy to wear actually. "Her dark gold eyes, much like big brother's, sparkled as gushed happily.

"I'm glad!" She squealed then suddenly, the ball room doors sung open, a butler let a young couple and their two children step in. The oldest child had sliverish white hair and red eyes. He wore all white along with a white cape. He wore black shoes and there was a black cross on the front of the shirt. He had this cocky air about him. Then there was the youngest child. He had blonde hair and his blue eyes that held his serious gaze that frightened little Feliciano but in way, it made him feel like that he was protected under the blonde haired boys gaze, as if nothing would harm him.

"Sweetheart, it's not polite to stare..." His mother whispered to him, snapping him out of the trance.

"Yes, mama, I'm sorry." He apologized, his mother smiled.

"It's ok, feli. Now, come, let us go greet our guests. You come as well, dear. You too, Loviano." The eldest son pouted as his father stood up and walked over to his wife, and youngest son. Ramano hmpted, crossing his arms but followed after his father.

"Hello, Lady and Lord Vargas, these are our children. This is our oldest son…Beilschmidt "the blonde gentle man patted the white haired boy on the head, the boy grinned.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you; your ball room is awesome, but not as awesome as me." Feliciano heard his father chuckle and thank the boy. But Feli found something rather odd, why hadn't he heard that boys name?

"And this is our youngest son, ….Beilschmidt. He may look like he's all work and no play but he loves to ball room dance." The blonde woman smiled down at her son who looked up at her, blushing.

"m-mom!" the woman chuckled, as well as feli's mother.

"My son knows how to dance as well, feli, why don't you and…..go out on the ball room floor while papa plays the piano and I sing." Said Feliciano's mother.

"Yes, mama." He replied, it was strange, he couldn't hear any of those boy's names. It was like their voices were muted out.

Feliciano turned around and faced the blonde haired boy, the got into the proper positions. The boy took the male stance while Feliciano took the female position, then feli heard his father play and his mother started singing, as the two of them danced around the room.

"_**Dancing bears,**_

_**Painted wings,**_

_**Things I almost remember,**_

_**And a song someone sings**_

_**Once upon a December.**_

_**Someone holds me safe and warm.**_

_**Horses prance through a silver storm.**_

_**Figures dancing gracefully**_

_**Across my memory...**_

_**Someone holds me safe and warm.**_

_**Horses prance through a silver storm.**_

_**Figures dancing gracefully**_

_**Across my memory...**_

_**Far away, long ago,**_

_**Glowing dim as an ember,**_

_**Things my heart**_

_**Used to know,**_

_**Things it yearns to remember...**_

_**And a song**_

_**Someone sings**_

_**Once upon a December"**_

Soon everything seemed to go dull and fade in and out, then vanished all together, the ball room had suddenly grown pitch black, his mother and father and brother were gone, as well as those two boys and their parents. Feliciano was all alone and no longer a little boy but a young man, he ran out of the ball room, calling out for his grandfather. He rushed down the halls calling out, getting an answer out of no one. He dashed to his grandfather's study and threw open the door. He gasped and the urge to vomit rose within him. The room was caked heavily with blood, his grandfather was sitting in his chair, a very large bullet shaped type of wound was in his head, a few limps missing, his grandfather's eyes staring dully at him.

"s-someone help! Fratello! H-help me please! S-someone's murdered grandpa!" He screeched, tearing down the hallway , he shoved open his brother's bed room to see him, sitting at his desk, his back turned towards his little brother. Tears formed, thankful that his big brother might be able to do something about this.

"Fratello, come quick, grandpa has been killed, we have to call the police or get the mafia to do something about this.." his brother didn't answer and Feliciano felt a sense of fear bite into him.

"L-Lovi?" Feliciano walked over slowly and with a shaking hand, he grabbed the chair and turned it around and let out a scream. His Fratello had his throat slit, blood was gushing down staining his shirt, needles were jammed into his eyes, and his lips were sewn shut. Suddenly,the floor crumpled under neither him and he fell into sticky hot goo, the smell was bitter to him, he didn't like it at all, he tried to keep his head above it but his arms and legs were aching already…his eyes widend abit, this smell…it smelled like iron..it was..

"Blood! It's blood!" The Italian screeched out as he tried to keep his head above it but to no prevail and he was consumed by the red goo.

End of Feliciano's dream

Feliciano woke up with a jolt, he was sweating heavily as well as panting, he looked down at his hands and they were shaking terribly.

"L-Ludwig, come." He called out, his voice shaking slightly. His butler came in and saw his master, a look of worry flashed across his eyes.

"Mein herr, vhat iz zhe matter?" the Italian looked away

"i-I had a nightmare. Could you go get me a drink of water ?" the German bowed and went off to go get the drink. A moment later he came back and handed Feliciano the cup of water. Feli drank it as if he had just been out in the hot sun all day. Once finished he handed the glass back to Ludwig.

"do you vish to talk about it, I've read zhat talking about zhese things can help." The butler/body guard suggested, Feliciano shook his head.

"no, it was just a dream...nothing worth talking about."

Me: please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Me: I own nothing!

There was silence when the Italian spoke up.

"Lay with me until I fall asleep." He ordered, Ludwig was about to object to such an idea seeing how he was only the young man's servant but when he saw that cold demanding look along with a small spark of sadness and fear in his master's eyes, he couldn't help but nod and climb into bed next to his master. Feliciano curled up against the German. Ludwig had an idea struck him.

"mein herr, vhen I vas little mein mother vould sing to me und my brother when ve vere little und had zhe bad dreams, vould me like to sing to you, mein herr?" The German asked, there was stillness in the air until the Italian mumbled out a yes and Ludwig smiled softly.

"Very vell, zhis song iz called Schlaf' ein." The Aryan said then closed his eyes and began to sing.

"_**Schlafein, schlafein, schlafein.**_

_**Du gähnstschon, kommkuscheldichein.**_

_**Ich sing dirnochein Lied.**_

_**Ichfreumich so das esdichgibt.**_

_**IchwünschdireineguteNacht, wirsehnuns so wieder, die Sonnelacht.**_

_**Schlafein ,schlafein,schlafein.**_

_**Wirliebendich, schlafjetztein.**_

_**Wir**_ _**liebendichschlafjetztein...**_

_**Schlaf' ein, schlaf' ein, schlaf' ein,**_

_**Du gähnstschon, komm' kuschel' dichein.**_

_**Ich sing' dirnochein Lied,**_

_**Ichfreu' mich so, dassesdichgibt.**_

_**Ichwünsch' direineguteNacht**_

_**Wirseh'nunswennwieder die Sonnelacht.**_

_**Schlaf' ein, schlaf' ein, schlaf' ein,**_

_**Wirliebendichschlafjetztein.**_

_**Wirliebendichschlafjetztein.**_

_**Schlaf' ein**_

_**Schlaf' ein, schlaf' ein, schlaf' ein,**_

_**Du gähnstschon, komm' kuschel' dichein.**_

_**Ich sing' dirnochein Lied,**_

_**Ichfreu' mich so, dassesdichgibt.**_

_**Ichwünsch' direineguteNacht**_

_**Wirseh'nunswennwieder die Sonnelacht.**_

_**Schlaf' ein, schlaf' ein, schlaf' ein,**_

_**Wirliebendichschlafjetztein**_."

He hummed the tune and soon he was done singing, when he opened his eyes and looked down to see Feliciano sleeping next to him, his hand tightly grasping the sleeve of his suit. Ludwig smirked slightly and slowly unhooked Feliciano's fingers from his sleeve and tucked him in. he watched the young man sleep soundly, while watching him, the German considered giving him a kiss on the forehead like his mother used to or ruffle his hair softly like his father used to when he as a little boy when he had fallen asleep but had decided against it and walked out of the room with a soft sigh, he dimmed the lights this time, and kept the door open just a crack incase his master had another nightmare. Then he went back to his room and started the paperwork once again.

{The Next Morning}

Feliciano woke up to the sound of a soft knock at his bed room; he sat up and rubbed his eyes. The door opened and he saw Ludwig with his outfit for the day. (Feliciano's outfit for when he goes out for the day is on my tumblr. My tumblr is .com. Just go in my search column in my blog and type in ja,mein herr. Oh, and please follow me if you have a tumblr. :3 my goal is to get 100 followers.)

"Ludwig, dress me today, I'm to drained to do it myself." The German nodded.

"Ja, mein herr. "He then began to undress then redress his master. He buttoned all the buttons on his shoes and shirt. He put on his eye patch for him and put on his top hat, loosely tying the red ribbon around his neck. Then he slipped the Vargas family ring on to his finger and handed him the Vargas family cane.

"So, what's on the schedule for today, Ludwig?" The Italian asked as he looked in the mirror to make sure everything was in order.

"Today you have a meeting with Lord Carriedo to discuss on what to do about the recent events that have taken around town lately. zhen after zhat, you are to have a fencing session with ms. Héderváry."

"Hm….ms. Héderváry? I don't know much about her " Ludwig handed his master a small stack of paperwork, Feliciano put the cane on the bed to look it over.

" so she used a master at many devices of weaponry, then she retired for a moment to fill the job as a maid to a man she loved then once her master died she went back in full swing, is that right? " Feliciano questioned, flipping through the pages, skimming each one before looking up at the Aryan. Ludwig nodded.

"so you have so much information on this woman because?" the german smirked.

" I persuade her to become your maid, sir. The woman has done some terrible things in her profession so the life of a maid seemed a bit better to her. She'll be coming to the estate shortly. " Feliciano nodded and put down the paperwork and grabbed his cane and headed for the door.

"Alright, fine. Let's go Ludwig.." the German followed his master like a loyal dog.

"ja, mein herr."

Me: please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Me: I own nothing!

Soon the two were off and they were at Lord Carriedo's mansion, Feliciano looked around the place. There were various ancient weapons from Spain hung up around the hallways and various old paintings as well. The two main colors of the mansion were red and gold, feli preferred black and red to gold and red but whatever. They suddenly heard footsteps dashing towards them, they looked in the direction to which the sounds were coming from and the Italian was tackled into a hug, he almost lost his balance from the sudden impact of body mass.

"Feli! So good to see you, mi hermano! "The Italian struggled to get out of the spainard's grasp.

"Ve, let go of me, you idiota!" felcianio shouted only to recieve a chuckle from Antonio as he was shoved away. The Italian gave a fustrated sigh.

" we arent fratelli, just because you looked after me and loviano when we went camping every spring break and on summer vacations when we were too little to go on our own,does not make us famiglia..." Antonio looked out the window, watching robins fly to their nest, his green eyes clouded slightly with sadness. The only sound was birds chirping.

"You… You miss him...don't you, Antonio? You miss Lovi…" the Spaniard smiled sadly.

"Si, I do. Very much…that day he was…" Antonio felt his throat tighten, his eyes glistened with wetness as tears formed slowly, and he let out a shaky sigh before speaking again. He turned to Feliciano, a sad smile on his face, tears formed and slowly fell.

"That day…I was going to ask Lovi to marry me..." Feliciano gasped softly. Antonio let out another sigh then wiped his tears away.

"Well, let's go to my study to discuss some matters then..." the Spaniard said, walking away. Feliciano and Ludwig followed.

{An hour later}

After what seemed like forever just talking to Antonio, the Italian noble and his butler/ bodyguard came back to see a car out front. A woman wearing a military outfit stepped out of the car. Feliciano glanced at her.

"So your ms. Héderváry, ve?" the woman brown haired woman felt nervous under his gaze, as if he would destroy her right then and there. With her body slightly tense, she bowed.

"Y-yes, sir.. Thank you for let me be a maid here, sir." Feliciano gave a small chuckle; the woman looked up feeling rather confused. The Italian gave the woman a small smile.

"There's no need for you to act like a scared rabbit. i maybe the black wolf of the crimson spider organization but I don't intend to eat you. Now come, you'll teach me fencing for a little bit then I'll have Ludwig fetch you some maid clothes." Ludwig and Elizaveta followed their master into the mansion.

{A few hours later}

Elizaveta smiled as she and Feliciano put the swords and guns away.

"You did very well, sir. You may need abit more practice though." Felciano nodded.

"Yes, I know,ve. I used to practice all the time before but…anyway, Ludwig. Go get her things and show her to her living quarters. "The German bowed.

"ja, meinherr. This way, Elizaveta." The woman nodded and followed the Aryan.

{Moments later}

Elizaveta looked down at herself in the mirror, she liked the maid outfit, it was cute and easy to move around in. the only thing that bothered her was that she had been give nothing to go with it, no accessory , Just the maid outfit and red heels with white lace. Suddenly she heard a knock at the door.

"ms.Héderváry, are jou finish getting veady?" She made sure everything was in order.

"u-um, yes sir, mr. Ludwig." The German opened the door.

" Mein Herr has instructed me to give you these." The butler handed her a bonnet made out of white lace and red ribbon, he also handed her a pair of glasses. Elizaveta smiled, she had been given such a pretty hair accessory. When she was with her pervious master/ husband, he gave her such a plain looking one, the maid outfit was well had looked rather boring and plain but she had never said anything because a maid is never to object to her master's orders.

"zhese glasses are to help impair your vision slightly, zhey wont give you headaches but are you sure you'll be able to work in such conditions. " she nodded as she put on the bonnet.

" no, mr. Ludwig. Tell the young master that I'll work just as good with them as if I were without them." Elizaveta said as she put on the glasses. The german nodded.

" I vill see to it. I have to go tend to der junge meister. Please, have a look around and familiarize jourself. Once jou have done zhat, I vill give you some chores to do." The maid nodded and the butler left. Elizaveta looked down at herself, her vision abit blurry because of the glasses. She smiled.

"I found a new home, szerelmem. I promise to protect this place just as well as I did yours. To you, I swear it because I think…I think I could be happy here even if you're no longer with me." She whispered to herself then walked out of the room and down the hall.

Me: please review!


End file.
